Ingoberga Adelaide
Ingoberga '"'Berga"' Adelaide '''is a Hunyago anoist turned abolitionist privateer to Uachtaran-elect of Anoism. In the Human Readiness Committee, she is known as the Bio-Morph of the Holy See. Identified as a human named '''Benedetta Bressi'. Born Ingoberga Reolus Emma Notker Imbert Childebrand as the daughter of Imrich Adelaide and Rosamund Joveta, religious rheoli's of Mergen's Rey province. Raised alongside other sects during annual pilgrimages. At 200 years, got put into service despite not being the required 400 years. Fortunately on her religious grounds she was relegated to a non-combat role at the imperial base in Ustrecha. While continuing her service the year 1045 would be the time Berga's life changed forever. News of an attack on the Origem City by a non-morph reached her post, the native anoists, particularly the didoli's, committed atrocities against the anoist converted non-morph inhabitants. Although not having any combat training, she tried to stop them only to be beaten to near-death. Emboldened by the experience Berga herself, alongside her parents, joined the rheoli contingent led by the Amalric monarchs to end the war on a shorter and less deadlier note. The war would cost Berga her mother and father. Eventually she left 50 years in and went back to Ustrecha. Unable to reconcile with this she entered a crisis of faith. The scandal involving Ordway Nodons only deepened her spiral towards depression. With Imrich and Rosamund dead she was taken in by a Ustrechan exarch named Theoderic. In 1160 Berga left the anoist congregation that took her in to live out the remaining pre-adult years. Recovering from her 'ostran ordeal.' After this personal reexamination, Berga took to finding purpose. She did not have to wait for long. The planets established by the invading anoists from the war 115 years ago were facing the brunt of the kingu horde. With her pleas for a troid against the Necali dynasty going unanswered, and encouraged by her Ustrechan experience she took it upon herself to help them. Joining the ship named the Hesus her crew targeted slavers and pirates raiding across the Outer Rim. One experience with slavers would earn her the very rare ability of electrokinesis. Berga, and her crew, worked under a 'zero tolerance' stance on slavery whether it be from the Kingu sponsored Panatorian Slave Trade or outside civilized bounds. Killing any slaver they captured, freeing slaves in imperial territory (where the system was illegal), protecting transports in the Outer-Rim. Even going as far as to kill people who paid slavers. Seeing it as a form of enablement. Because her crew largely consisted of non-morphs, most of them eventually died of natural causes. Still, not giving up on her abolitionist beliefs, she hired a new crew consisting of shape-shifters from the Morphist East Indies. Wanting to attack the larger centers, she made an alliance with clergy-sponsored privateer Orderic Bertelis and Emmeran Godun to do this. Sacking the slave strongholds of Nosimbus and Elas. Aside from her anti-pirating activity Berga had been working with the established anoist states after 1099 CE. Shoudlee became the last major bastion of Anoism outside the Nerthus and it's monarch Gerimund I requesting reinforcements from Mergen following Micrea's fall she moved there to help with it's defense. With herself and crew being the only ones to heed the call. In 1453 CE facing a large Kingu-Rovar force, fought her way out off planet instead of defending it. Leaving the population to fend for themselves. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content